Easter Choco-rama!
'Easter Choco-rama! '''is the 5th episode of Season 43. Summary It's Easter Sunday tomorrow and everyone is making some tasty chocolate Easter treats, but the Wolfies are planning to steal the chocolates and eat them, so now it's up to Gekko to save the chocolates... that is, if he can resist his chocolate obsession. Plot The episode begins with the Disney Junior Club painting wrappers that wrapped the chocolate Easter eggs with colorful spring colors. They just couldn't believe that Easter is only day away and couldn't wait to start the Easter egg hunt tomorrow morning, just as Greg asks what could be better than the Easter egg hunt, and Amaya chuckles as she guesses that the chocolate egg eating is more better and Greg replies that's right. Although he wishes that he'd eat his chocolate egg now, but after learning his lesson during a nighttime mission to stop the Wolfies from eating the Easter chocolate eggs, he decides to hold off and that maybe eating too much chocolate really is bad for him, but still he just couldn't wait. Connor looks over at Luna, who was busy at painting not only one Easter egg, but two. They were wondering why she was making a second one, which was painted in green and purple, plus gold, but she couldn't tell as it was a secret. Speaking of the Wolfies, the PJ Masks, Armadylan, Luna Girl, and even Kwazii will have to head out tonight for a mission to guard and protect the Easter eggs for the hunt tomorrow. After everyone hid their eggs, nighttime comes, and after Connor, Amaya, Captain Jake, and Greg transform, they drive in the Cat Car to the Enchanted Forest where they saw Armadylan and Luna Girl and her moths waiting for them. Luckily, they still have time to collect all the Easter eggs and hide them from the Wolfies, who might be on their way to steal the eggs and eat them. Later, a montage plays of the six friends and the moths collecting all the eggs and putting them in a basket that Armadylan brought with him while on the other side of the forest, the Wolfy Kids were sniffing chocolate eggs, but no luck for them. After Catboy shoots the last Easter egg into the basket, Gekko gives him a thumbs up just as he bends down to take a good look at those delicious, mouth-watering, velvety chocolate treats, and without thinking, he takes one out of the basket to take just one bite. Then just as Owlette tells him no, it was already too late as Gekko unwraps the Easter chocolate egg and the scent of chocolate egg lead the Wolfies to the basket by scent! Quickly, the PJ Masks, Armadylan, Luna Girl, and the moths tried to get away with the eggs, but the Wolfies have already appeared right in front of them! Howler runs up to try and grab the basket, but Wolfboy outstretches his arms and throws the basket to Owlette, then Rip jumps up to grab the basket, but then Owlette throws it to the moths, who caught it on the back of their wings, and then, they threw the basket down to Catboy, who then throws it at Luna Girl, who throws it at Gekko, and just as Kevin was heading towards him, Gekko throws the basket to Armadylan! Unfortunately, the Wolfies have him surrounded and he clutched the basket to his chest. Luckily, Catboy held up the opened Easter chocolate egg and Owlette uses her owl wing wind to blow the scent in the opposite direction as Wolfboy calls out to the Wolfies that there are chocolate eggs over at Shimmerleaf Glade. The Wolfies fell for it, and ran off to follow the scent. Now while Catboy, Owlette, Luna Girl, the moths, and Wolfboy were leading the the Wolfies on a wild goose chase, Armadylan and Gekko stayed behind to guard the rest of the chocolate eggs. As the three friends kept on leading the Wolfies with the chocolate egg scent, the moths went to find egg-shaped vegetables to trick them Wolfies as they picked onions, garlic, and potatoes. Meanwhile, Armadylan and Gekko were still guarding the chocolate eggs, but Gekko was getting into his chocolate obsession again just as Armadylan told him to control himself and remind him that they need to guard the eggs, not gobble. Wait til morning and it’ll be worth it, Owlette had said. Scratching his head in embarrassment, Gekko guesses that he should but he just couldn’t wait, so Armadylan decides to cheer him up by taking out a Reese peanut butter chocolate treat that he’d been saving to eat tomorrow on Easter and then unwraps it, but little did he know that the chocolate and peanut butter scent had caught the Wolfies’ noses, and it was leading them straight back to the basket of chocolate eggs! As the Wolfies followed the chocolate and peanut butter scent, Catboy, Owlette, Wolfboy, Luna Girl, and the moths quickly followed them. Meanwhile, Gekko took one bite of the Reese treat as he thanks Armadylan for it and Armadylan replies that it’s no problem as he knows how he feels about not waiting, but luckily, he always keeps a chocolate snack with him, and Gekko replies with an eyebrow raised "Really?" and Armadylan nods as he takes out another Reese chocolate treat from his pocket, but just when he was about to eat it after unwrapping it, the Wolfies appeared and they saw the basket of chocolate eggs, plus Armadylan and Gekko’s Reese chocolate and peanut butter treats, so they run up to get them, but before they could, Armadylan uses his Thunder Thump to shake the ground and make the Wolfies lose their balance. Howler gets up and charges towards the basket that is now unguarded, but it floated up and Gekko appeared as he was the one holding it up, then throwing it over the Wolfies' heads and to Armadylan who caught it and is now being chased by the Wolfies, but luckily, Catboy, Owlette, Wolf Boy, and Luna Girl arrived in time to help protect the chocolate eggs. At this rate, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl will be too tired to keep the chocolate eggs safe, so Gekko comes up with an idea as it's time to be a hero as uses the chocolate peanut butter treat Armadylan gave him to lure the Wolfies away from the Easter eggs. Armadylan sees this and decides to use his treat to lure the Wolfies away too, then as the Wolfies caught the chocolate and peanut butter scent, both Gekko and Armadylan threw their treats far and the Wolfies went running after them to catch them! After the Wolfies were gone, the PJ Masks, Armadylan, and Luna Girl exhaled in relief as the chocolate eggs were safe and Owlette and Catboy were proud of Gekko and Armadylan for giving up their treats to save them. Powers that Kwazii uses *Levitation *Stretchy Power *Super Speed *Mystic Paintbrush Characters * Trivia *This episode is an inspiration of ''Easter Wolfies from PJ Masks. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 43 Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on the Wolfy Kids Category:Easter Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:PJ Masks (show) Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 43 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Offering images Category:Couple images Category:Romance images Category:Season 43 episodes based on cartoons